A Dating Story: CSI Style
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE!NS. Catherine and Warrick decide that our two favorite CSI's need to get together.
1. Default Chapter

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
May 21, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI in any way; I also don't own A Dating Story in any way. But as always, I would so take George if I could.  
  
AN: Thank you so much to all who reviewed my last story. It means so much to me. Just a few quick comments though:  
  
River Goddess & cRaZyPiXie: I really appreciate your comments, but if you thought the ending sucked, please just don't say it sucked and not tell me why. That doesn't help me to become a better writer. Maybe you just thought it sucked because I ended the story, I don't know, but for future reference, don't just tell someone their story sucked without telling them why. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it needed to be said.  
  
April: Thank you so much for your comment. I truly believe after last nights Buffy almost everyone needed some sort of fluff. I'm still pretty much in denial and shock over what happened.  
  
Okay, this idea actually sprung into my head prior to Playing With Fire, but after that episode ended I decided to write "What I Should Have Said". Hopefully you all will like this story. I don't know how I'll do on the humor, but I'll try to do a good job.  
  
Also, I am completely making up the characters address, phone and anything else you see that has never been answered on the show. Hopefully, my answers to the questions will be character appropriate. Please comment.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara couldn't believe she was doing this, she didn't know what processed her to actually listen to Catherine. Sara took a deep sigh and began to fill out the questionnaire.  
  
******* Name: Sara Sidle  
  
Address: 526 E. Desert Willow Lane #26  
  
City: Las Vegas  
  
State: Nevada  
  
Day Phone: 702-480-3596  
  
Evening Phone: 702-312-7725  
  
Pager: none  
  
Cell: 702-562-3121  
  
Fax: 702-480-3597  
  
Email: Sara.Sidle@lvpd.csi.nv.gov  
  
Age: 32  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Occupation: Crime Scene Investigator, Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
Ever Married: No  
  
Have Children: No  
  
How would you describe your look? Simple, professional and a classic beauty.  
  
What kind of person are you looking for? Someone who will treat me with respect. A nice, caring, dependable man. A man not into materialistic goods.  
  
Pet peeves with the opposite sex? Their inability to realize that sports are not the most important thing in the world. Leaving the toilet seat up.  
  
What was your biggest heartache? My best friend in college, Meghan, was murdered and the killer was never found. Her death encouraged me to go into forensics.  
  
What is the best reason to fall in love? Finding that person that you feel completely open with and willing to tell them anything. Finding your soul mate.  
  
Who is someone you really admire and why? My best friend, Catherine. She has gone through so much in the last 6 months. She has overcame the difficulties and rose to the occasion. She is a true heroine.  
  
Are your friends, family and/or coworkers willing to participate in your upcoming date? Yes  
  
Describe your perfect date? Going out to a nice, quiet dinner at a romantic restaurant. Enjoying a peaceful conversation in which we discuss everything from our jobs to goals we have. Walking around the strip at night, enjoying the crowds. Stopping to watch the water show at the Bellagio.  
  
*********  
  
Sara finished the application and took a sigh. 'That was more difficult than I thought' she said to herself, 'I wonder what Catherine wants this for?'  
  
Sara put the questionnaire back into the envelope Catherine brought and went to go find her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick pulled out the questionnaire that Catherine had asked him to fill out. He grabbed a pen and went to work.  
  
**********  
  
Name: Nick Stokes  
  
Address: 752 N. 26th Street #6b  
  
City: Las Vegas  
  
State: Nevada  
  
Day Phone: 702-480-3596  
  
Evening Phone: 702-993-4251  
  
Pager: none  
  
Cell: 702-217-7165  
  
Fax: 702-480-3597  
  
Email: Nick.Stokes@lvpd.csi.nv.gov  
  
Age: 32  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Occupation: Crime Scene Investigator, Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
Ever Married: No  
  
Have Children: No  
  
How would you describe your look? Handsome, simple  
  
What kind of person are you looking for? Someone who will show me love and respect. A woman who isn't into materialistic attributes. Someone who isn't high matienence.  
  
Pet peeves with the opposite sex? Women who are too much into their looks to have a good time, someone extremely self-conscious.  
  
What was your biggest heartache? Finding out my sister, Cailean, had cancer. She has been in remission for 5 years, so technically she is considered cured.  
  
What is the best reason to fall in love? To find that one person that you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with, finding your soul mate.  
  
Who is someone you really admire and why? My mother. She worked as a Public Defender, raised 7 children and has happily stayed married to my father for 45 years.  
  
Are your friends, family and/or coworkers willing to participate in you upcoming date? Yes  
  
Describe your perfect date? Taking her to Lake Mead and having a picnic and possibly going swimming.  
  
***********  
  
'Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be' Nick thought to himself. He put the questionnaire back in the envelope and went off to find Catherine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine was giddy. She had just asked Sara and Nick to fill out A Dating Story applications, and they had absolutely no idea. The idea actually came to her while watching A Dating Story. Everyone on their shift, hell who worked in the crime lab, could see the sparks between Sara and Nick. The two were just too scared to say or do anything about it. That's where she comes in. She has decided to play matchmaker with the help of The Learning Channel.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Warrick asked coming into the lab  
  
"I just had Nick and Sara fill out A Dating Story applications and they didn't know what they were filling out"  
  
"A Dating Story?" Warrick asked  
  
"Yeah, it's a show on TLC that sets people up on blind dates. So I had Sara and Nick each fill out one. I'm going to enclose a personal letter from myself stating how those two need to get together. Hopefully they'll get chosen."  
  
Warrick smiled at Catherine "your bad", she returned with a devious grin "I know"  
  
"How are you going to convince them to go for the blind date if they get chosen?" Warrick asked  
  
"I'm sure I could convince Sara." She paused "How would you like in on this? I'm sure you've noticed the sexual tension between the two"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. You could cut the tension with a knife" Warrick thought for a moment "Count me in, I'll convince Nick to go on the date if they get chosen."  
  
The two scheming matchmakers shook hands and began making plans to get their coworkers together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, attempting to answer those questions within the characters of Nick and Sara was actually quite difficult. I tried my best. The hardest question to answer was "What is the best reason to fall in love". I can answer that question for myself, but answering for the characters was hard. Hopefully you all will like what I put down. I tried to add some humor to it. Please review and let me know what you think. Good and bad comments are welcome. Thanks. 


	2. Choosing

A Dating Story: CSI Style Chapter 2  
  
May 26, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I am more than willing to take George off of their hands. He he.  
  
AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I am slowly coming out of my Buffy denial, which is a good thing. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. I've been having a momentary writers block, but I now believe I am cured. LOL. Also, I was thinking about the questionarre I had them fill out in the last chapter. I realized that one of the questions was "will your friend, family, coworkers participate in your blind date", but I mentioned didn't know what they were filling out, for the sake of the story, just assume that they really didn't read the question. I know for myself, when your filling out a questionarre and your almost done and you've answered a lot, you aren't reading the questions anymore or comprehending what they are asking of you.  
  
I don't know anyone who works for TLC, so I made up their names. Also, I don't know how long Nick has worked for the LV Crime Lab, so I made that up also.  
  
One final note, I completely made up Catherine's address, but the zip code is an actual Las Vegas zip code (gotta love the internet).  
  
Also, for all you Nick and Sara fans, I wrote a "R" smut story for them. It is titled "It Happened One Night", it's my first attempt at smut, but read it and let me know what you think.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes Wendy Nelson hated her job. She had been shifting through A Dating Story applications for days now. It was amazing how many people applied for the show. She grabbed the next envelope and saw the return label as Las Vegas, Nevada. She became intrigued. Ironically, not many west coasters actually applied for the show. Maybe they had better luck in love than east coasters, who knows.  
  
Wendy opened the envelope and pulled out two applications with the pictures stapled to the top and another envelope entitled "personal statement". With that she became even more intrigued. She grabbed the envelope and opened it up to pull out a handwritten letter on an extremely professional looking letterhead. Wendy began to read.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
My name is Catherine Willows and I am writing this letter in support of my two close friends, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle. I have worked with Nick for almost 5 years now and with Sara for almost 3. Neither has been in a very serious relationship the entire time I have known them and worked with them. The one thing that is a constant is their attraction to one another. Because of their lack of relationships, these two are terrified to communicate to one another their attraction. They work extremely well together and are constantly flirting with one another.  
  
I have witnessed their attraction firsthand for the last three years, since Sara came from San Francisco and joined our team. I have tried, on many occasions, to get these two to reveal their feelings, but alas they have not. I was recently watching A Dating Story and I thought that this would be the perfect way to set Nick and Sara up and for them to admit that they belong together.  
  
Warrick Brown, another coworker of mine and of Sara and Nick's, has agreed to help in persuading these two to go on a blind date with one another. We have affectionately called ourselves the CSI matchmakers. Please help us to get our two friends, two people who deserve happiness and with each other, together. We will be of any service that you might need. Please feel free to contact me at the following address, phone, email or fax.  
  
Catherine Willows  
  
17523 S. La Jolla Circle  
  
Las Vegas, Nevada 89109  
  
Day Phone: 702-480-3596  
  
Evening Phone: 702-562-1259  
  
Cell Phone- 702-616-2257  
  
Fax: 702-480-3597  
  
Email: Catherine.Willows@lvpd.csi.nv.gov  
  
Thank You and Sincerely,  
  
Catherine Willows  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wendy was flabbergasted when she finished reading the letter. This was a first in the entire time she had worked as casting director for the show. She put the letter down and grabbed Nick and Sara's applications and began reading through them. After she finished reading she put their pictures next to each other.  
  
"These two make a beautiful couple" she said aloud  
  
Wendy quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her boss.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hannah, it's Wendy"  
  
"Hey, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have just found the perfect people for A Dating Story."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you busy? You have to read what was sent to me."  
  
"No, come on up"  
  
"Great, I'll be there in five"  
  
Wendy ended the phone call, grabbed the paperwork and headed up to Hannah's office.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to get you something. I am now back on track and I have a great idea for the next chapter. Thanks guys.  
  
Brianna 


	3. replying

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I would kidnap George and make him my slave if I could. LOL.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it has been so long to update. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You all are awesome. Also assume that this story takes place in present time, May 29th 2003.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lindsey, come on you need to get ready for school." Catherine yelled to her daughter.  
  
"I'm hurrying" Lindsey shouted back  
  
Catherine was about to reply to her daughter when her home phone began ringing.  
  
'Who the hell is calling at 8 in the morning' Catherine thought to herself. She quickly grabbed the portable and answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to a Ms. Catherine Willows?" the voice on the other line asked  
  
"This is she, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Yes, this is Wendy Nelson. I'm the casting director for the TLC show a dating story. I was calling concerning the applications you sent in to the show."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
Wendy chuckled at Catherine's obvious surprise  
  
"Anyways, I was calling to inform you that we have selected Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle to be our blind date participants."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Catherine asked  
  
"No. I was completely blown away by the letter you wrote to us. In all my years of being a casting director, I have never read anything like that before."  
  
"Thank you so much" Catherine stated  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For one thing, selecting them. The sexual tension between the two of them is so thick it could be cut with a knife"  
  
Both women laughed at the statement before Catherine continued  
  
"Plus, your making my job of attempting to be a matchmaker so much easier."  
  
"Your welcome. Now we have scheduled their blind date for June 14th, so that's about two weeks. From your letter you stated that you and a coworker, Warrick Brown, correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, you and Mr. Brown would arrange for Sara and Nick to go on the date."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I have to tell you that by our own rules, we have to notify the participants of the date, but I'll hold off calling them until tomorrow, to give you some time to explain to them, individually of course, that they have been selected."  
  
Catherine sighed "Thanks for giving me at least 24 hours. Too bad I have to work with them, their gonna kill me."  
  
Wendy laughed at Catherine's statement before responding, "Don't worry, I've seen friends do this before. The "victim", so to speak, is usually pretty pissed until they go on the date and realize they actually are having fun with their fellow "victim"."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement"  
  
At that moment Lindsey walked into the room, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Well, I hate to be rude, but my daughter is ready for school so I have to be going."  
  
"Okay, now I will be calling Nick and Sara tomorrow"  
  
"Oh one more thing before you hang up" Catherine quickly added  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Try to remember were on the west coast, time change and all. It's only 8:05 in the morning here"  
  
Wendy gasped. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I sometimes completely forget about the time change. I guess I was a little too excited to give you a call. What would be a good time to call them?"  
  
"Well, we work graveyard. They get off at 7am, go home and sleep till about 4pm, I would call them at 5pm."  
  
"You got it. Thank you. I will speak to you later." Wendy replied  
  
"MOMMY" Lindsey yelled  
  
"I really need to go" Catherine stated  
  
"Bye" Wendy replied  
  
"Bye" Catherine returned and hung up the phone. She turned to Lindsey, "ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" Lindsey replied  
  
Catherine grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door with Lindsey. On the way to Lindsey's school she racked her brain on how to tell Nick and Sara about what she was getting them in to.  
  
'Tonight is going to be a long night' Catherine thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will also be posting chapter four at the same time. I just didn't want the chapter to be to long and plus I didn't feel what I have planned for chapter four would fit with this chapter. Please review. Brianna 


	4. Telling Nick & Sara

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
AN: Not much to say. Sorry the other chapter was so short. I have specific goals I wanted to achieve in this chapter. Thanks to all. Also, I'm assuming graveyard starts at 7pm, cause my cousin works graveyard at the hospital and that's when she has to be to work. One final note, I have yet to see Crash and Burn. I've read things about the episode from message boards, so what I state about he whole Hank situation is from what I've read, so no flames please. (Hopefully the episode will re-air sometime soon)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thursday May 29, 2003  
  
6:30PM  
  
Catherine arrived to work a half and hour early. She had called Warrick once she got home and told him to meet her, knowing that Sara and Nick wouldn't be in until 7.  
  
Catherine quickly put her stuff in her locker and went to meet Warrick in the break room.  
  
"Hey Warrick"  
  
"Hey Cath, so what's the deal? Why am I here early?"  
  
"Let me get some coffee first and then I'll explain"  
  
Warrick sat down at the table and waited for Catherine to get her coffee.  
  
"Remember how I told you that I made Nick and Sara fill out those applications."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They got chosen"  
  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
"Nope, got the call this morning. From a Wendy Nelson if I remember correctly. Anyways, remember how they didn't know what they were filling out"  
  
Warrick nodded his head  
  
"I have to tell them, before tomorrow 5 pm"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Wendy stated that the company has guidelines to follow and Nick and Sara must be called, but since it is a surprise for them, she is giving me until 5 to tell them."  
  
"Catherine, their gonna kill you."  
  
"I know, I know, but it will be so worth it to see these two finally together."  
  
"I'll second that, but what do you need me for?"  
  
"Okay, here's what I was thinking. I'll talk to Sara, while you talk to Nick. Remember, you said you would convince him to do this."  
  
Warrick nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I think I've got it easy. You know Nick, he's pretty laid back but adventurous. I don't think I'll have a problem convincing him"  
  
"The problem is gonna be Sara" Catherine stated with a sigh  
  
"Yeah" Warrick also sighed and gave Catherine a pat on the back "have fun convincing her"  
  
"Oh ha ha"  
  
"Look, Cath it's almost 7, their gonna be here soon, so we better split before they too suspicious of us"  
  
"Okay, good luck"  
  
"You too"  
  
With that the two gave each other a high five and left the break room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom assigned cases out. A homicide on North Las Vegas was given to Catherine and Sara and a home invasion gone back to Warrick and Nick. Grissom, still recovering from his surgery, decided to stay behind and finish some paperwork. Catherine and Warrick were counting their lucky stars that they were each assigned to the person that they had a personal task to achieve.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
8:15pm  
  
Warrick decided to casually bring up dating with Nick on the way to the crime scene. "So Nick, been seeing anyone lately"  
  
"No. I mean there is someone I like, but I'm not dating her or anything"  
  
"Does she have a name?" Warrick asked, knowing full well that it was Sara Nick was speaking about.  
  
Nick didn't respond and Warrick only smiled at his Zen to a non-answer  
  
"Have you ever watched the show blind date or a dating story?" Warrick asked  
  
Nick turned and looked at Warrick with a puzzled look on his face "Why?"  
  
"I'm just curious. I have actually watched a dating story on TLC. It's actually a pretty cool show"  
  
Suddenly Nick looked intrigued  
  
"So is it like a blind date?"  
  
"Well yeah, but it's friends who set the couple up. Let me give you an example. Let's say I have a friend who I totally think is perfect for you. I have you fill out the application along with my friend and then mail it in to the network. Then the network contacts me, saying, hey we've decided to put your friends together."  
  
Warrick was hoping that with the slight amount of crucial information he had just given that Nick would realize that that was what Catherine had made him do. After a couple of seconds, Warrick could tell that Nick had realized it.  
  
"That's what Catherine had me fill out wasn't it?" Nick questioned  
  
"Yeah, man she told me afterwards. Anyways, she got a call today that you and woman she picked out for you have been selected. You'll get the official call from the network tomorrow at 5pm."  
  
Nick ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Catherine"  
  
"Oh come on Nick. You don't have a girlfriend. Your not even seeing someone platonically"  
  
Nick gave Warrick a look at that statement  
  
"Moving on, don't you trust Catherine? I mean she's not gonna choose some woman that she knows you won't be attracted too, either physically or mentally. Give her some credit"  
  
Nick processed his words and sat in silence until they reached the crime scene. Before exiting the vehicle to go to work, Nick finally spoke up.  
  
"I'll do it, I'll go on the blind date"  
  
Warrick smiled, realizing that Catherine's plan of getting Nick and Sara together just overcame one hurdle. But then reality came crashing back when he remembered that convincing Sara was going to be the biggest hurdle of them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The same time on the other side of town  
  
Catherine wasn't quite sure how she was going to bring up the date to Sara. Even though everyone on the planet could totally tell the Sara has a thing for Nick, she had just recently got out of a relationship with the slime ball of the earth, Hank.  
  
Knowing that she should talk to Sara before they arrived at the crime scene, Catherine volunteered to drive. Sara dutifully agreed and climbed into the car.  
  
"So Sara, how have you been doing?" Catherine asked  
  
Sara looked somewhat taken aback by the question "Fine, why?"  
  
"I was just curious. I mean with the whole Hank situation and the explosion. I was just concerned"  
  
"Well, the explosion, well I still sometimes have nightmares but they are getting better. And well the Hank thing" Sara sighed and paused before continuing "the Hank thing just kind of sucks."  
  
"Sara, I've been there. I know what if feels like to be cheated on"  
  
"Yeah, but I was the person he was cheating with"  
  
"But, Sara he was cheating you with his steady girlfriend. How were you to know that he wasn't as single as he claimed to be."  
  
"I should have picked up on it"  
  
"Sara, when comes to matters of the heart, we are all a little blind. Unfortunately that is just the way things go."  
  
"It's just so hard. I opened myself up to Hank. I mean, not as much as I could have, but I know I changed"  
  
"You did Sara, work suddenly went from being a huge priority in your life to just a priority."  
  
Sara laughed at her statement. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Catherine broke it.  
  
"Look Sara, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out. Please remember that I'm driving her and a high rate of speed. Lives could be in danger if you yell."  
  
"Oh god what did you do?"  
  
"Remember 'bout a week or so ago, I had you fill out a questionnaire?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sara asked hesitantly  
  
"Well, it really wasn't a questionnaire. It was an application."  
  
Sara sighed "Application for what?" she asked through gritted teeth  
  
"For a blind date on the show a dating story."  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE COMPLETELY KIDDING ME!!!" Sara screamed  
  
"Sara, I know you're pissed, but I'm two feet away from you"  
  
"Sorry" Sara replied and began running her hands over her face and through her hair  
  
"I can't believe you did that Catherine"  
  
"It gets worse"  
  
"How much worse?" Sara asked calmly, yet sternly.  
  
"You were picked."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Sara again screamed  
  
"Again with the screaming Sara. I only did it because you deserve to be happy and with someone whose gonna treat you right"  
  
"So you want me to go on a blind date to find true happiness?" Sara replied sarcastically  
  
"Well, technically it's not a blind date"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had you fill out the application, then I had a friend of mine, who I think you would totally get along with extremely well, fill out an application. You both were chosen to go on the date."  
  
"Catherine, I can't do this"  
  
"Why not Sara? Do you not trust me?"  
  
"No of course I do. But it's too soon."  
  
"Sara, you and Hank have been over for almost two months now. It's only a date, it's not marriage, and it's not brain surgery"  
  
The two women laughed at the latter comment.  
  
"Just think about it okay. What do you have to lose? One day of your life to a blind date. But look what you could gain." Catherine said as she pulled the Tahoe into park along the house that was their crime scene.  
  
Catherine got out of the car and went around back to grab her stuff. Sara sat in the car thinking about what Catherine had just told her.  
  
'What do you have to lose' she thought to herself  
  
'Your dignity', as if that wasn't gone due to the way Hank treated her.  
  
Catherine's words of 'don't you trust me' and 'look what you could gain' were running through Sara's head.  
  
Sara got out of the car and also went around back to grab her stuff. She took a deep sigh and looked at Catherine.  
  
"Okay, Catherine, I'll do it. I'll go on the date"  
  
Catherine got so excited that Sara said yes, that she immediately hugged the young woman.  
  
"Trust me Sara, you won't regret this"  
  
"You better hope not" Sara grabbed her stuff "let's get this crime scene done" Catherine nodded, grabbed her kit and the two women headed towards the house. Catherine was extremely giddy. She didn't expect Sara to say yes so quickly. She figured that she would be spending all night convincing her to go on the date. Damn, now she had to tell her about Wendy Nelson calling her tomorrow at 5pm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN; well I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm not sure how I did on Nick and Sara's reaction to the news. Please review. Brianna 


	5. PreDate

A Dating Story  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer and others own the characters, not me. I'm just borrowing them for pure entertainment purposes. Although, if they want me to have George, I will be more than willing to take him. LOL.  
  
AN: Okay, I have decided that this will be the pre-date chapter. Assume that Nick and Sara have not told anyone (other than Warrick and Catherine) about their respective dates. Otherwise it just ruins the surprise. (insert evil laugh). Also, I know that on the show the camera crew actually follows the two people prior to the date, getting ready and stuff, I just figured that would be too complicated for me to do, plus it wouldn't really make sense with what I have planned for the characters. Again, author's prerogative. Finally, a huge thanks to Jacquie for being my beta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara was nervous. She had just gotten off of work and walked into her apartment. She looked at her clock, 7:30am. Her date was today, the camera crew would be arriving at 2 pm and she was meeting her "date" at 3. She quickly went to her room and stripped down to just her underwear, set her alarm clock for 1pm and then promptly crashed.  
  
Nick was exhausted. He and Sara had worked on a double homicide the entire shift. The evidence gathered at the scene made them more confused about what happened than who murdered the two people. Today was the day for his blind date. He was actually looking forward to it. Although he was hesitant at first, he had complete confidence in Catherine and whom she would pick for him. Nick decided that he needed to get some sleep before the camera crew arrived, which would be at 2. Nick changed out of his clothes just leaving his boxers on. He set his alarm on his cell phone to wake him at 12:30. As soon as his head his the pillow he was fast asleep.  
  
Catherine was excited. She had actually had Friday night off due do a program with Lindsey at her school. She felt bad for Nick and Sara though having to pull graveyard before their big date. She had tried in vain to get Grissom to let them have the night off, but her pleas fell on deaf years, figuratively speaking that is. Unfortunately with her having the day off, he was unable to find anyone to cover one missing person let alone three. She had explained the situation to him, Grissom found the entire situation quite humorous, but he reasoned that the two hadn't said anything and they might get some ideas if they both have the night off. He actually made a good point. Instead, Catherine encouraged Sara to go straight home and get some sleep; Warrick did the same for Nick. Catherine also arranged with Wendy for the date to be a late afternoon early evening date so that the two CSI's could get some sleep, Wendy agreed. The camera crew was coming to her house around 2-3 to get her statement on why she sent the applications in and why she felt that Nick and Sara were perfect for each other. She couldn't wait to tell the world why those two belonged together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick awoke at 12:30 thanks to his alarm. He decided to go on a jog around his apartment complex to work off his nerves. Once back in his apartment he showered and then dressed in a black pair of khaki pants and a short- sleeved cream-colored ribbed knit shirt. The shirt clung to his well- sculpted chest. He completed the outfit with a black pair of Doc Martens. He put on some cologne and then headed out of his bedroom to the living room to wait for the camera crew to arrive.  
  
Sara woke promptly at 1pm when her alarm clock went off. She felt refreshed and somewhat ready for her upcoming date. She took a shower and began to get ready for her date. She decided, since she wasn't quite sure where they were going, that she would were casual, yet comfortable clothing. She decided on cream linen pants and a black linen tank top. She put on black sandals to complete the outfit. Sara put on a coat of foundation, some light blush, mascara and a pale rose lipstick. She decided to leave her hair down for now, but put a ponytail holder around her right wrist just in case she wanted to pull her hair up later. She viewed the completed ensemble in her mirror and was actually impressed on how she looked. She looked at her watch and noticed that the camera crew would arrive to her home in about five minutes. She turned off the lights in her bathroom, grabbed the purse she was going to use off her bed and headed out to the living room to gather her items.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At promptly 2pm, both Sara and Nick heard knocks at their respective doors; the camera crew that would be following them around on their date had arrived. Each crew explained that they had to be microphoned and how the cameraman would be around at all times. The editors would then choose which scenes were to be used in the show.  
  
His crew told Nick that a limo would pick him up first, then head over to the girls house to pick her up. At around 2:45, a black stretch limo arrived in front of Nick's complex. Nick and the cameraman, whose name was Michael, got into the car and headed towards his date's house.  
  
Sara was getting extremely nervous, she was told my her camera man, Jason, that there would be a limo picking up her date and then they would come pick her up. At about five til three, Sara decided that they should wait outside. She grabbed her purse and her and Jason waited outside of her apartment for the limo to show up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At first Nick wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but when the neighborhood began to look familiar he realized that they were close to Sara's apartment complex. He became somewhat confused when they pulled into her complex.  
  
"You okay?" Michael asked him  
  
"Yeah, just kind of surprised. My coworker lives in this complex. How weird is it that I am going on a date with someone in her complex" Nick replied  
  
Nick was completely flabbergasted when the limo came to a stop and he saw Sara waiting outside with a cameraman. He couldn't help but stare at her through the window. She looked absolutely beautiful and nervous.  
  
"Are you gonna get out or not?" Michael asked with an amused look on his face  
  
"Yeah, sorry"  
  
Nick opened the door to the limo and stepped out, to come face to face with Sara.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara saw the black stretch limo come around the corner and park in front of where she and Jason were standing. A part of her was excited, but most of her was extremely nervous. She saw the door to the limo open and out stepped Nick. She looked at him and got a confused look on her face.  
  
"Nick? What are you doing here?"  
  
Before Nick could answer the front passenger door to the limo opened and a woman stepped out.  
  
"Nick, Sara" She stated  
  
The two nodded  
  
"My name is Wendy Nelson. I am the casting director for a dating story. I'm sure your wondering what is going on."  
  
"Yeah" Nick replied  
  
"Well, your friend, Catherine Willows, if I'm correct" Nick and Sara nodded in confirmation. Wendy then continued "had you fill out applications and she then mailed them into our New York office. You two were then selected. Your friend wrote us an extremely heartwarming and convincing letter stating how she felt you two had flirted long enough and should get together"  
  
Sara and Nick blushed at the comment of them flirting with each other.  
  
Wendy continued, "Your friend was pretty adamant that you two not know that you were each others dates, to make it a genuine surprise"  
  
"I'm gonna kill her" Sara stated with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I mean I knew that she had done this, but I had absolutely no idea she would choose you Nick"  
  
"I had no idea either."  
  
"Anyways, here's what we have planned for you two today. You are going to go to dinner at the Mirage and then stay and see the Sigfried and Roy show."  
  
Sara and Nick both gasped. They had talked about wanting to see the show the entire time they worked together, but A, didn't have the time or B, couldn't afford the tickets.  
  
"So why don't you two head back into the limo so we can get you to the Mirage."  
  
Nick and Sara nodded. Nick gestured for Sara to enter first and she nodded her thanks to him. After Nick got in Michael and Jason followed them. The limo started and they were all off to the Mirage. Sara and Nick each wondering what was in store for them tonight.  
  
*~*~*~* 


	6. The Big Date

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
AN: Okay, I've never seen the Sigfried and Roy show in Vegas. I, like my two characters, could not afford the minimum of $75 tickets. So, I will spend most of this chapter with them at the restaurant. I don't know what is going to happen from then on. I'm kind of just going with the flow of things. I know that I am getting a severe writers block for this story, but I'm trying. Sorry, it took so long to update, but with the influx of G/S stories coming in to ff.net, I decided that I seriously needed to update.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the limo pulled out of her apartment complex, Sara began thinking of ways to kill Catherine.  
  
'She is so dead. I can't believe she did this to me, to Nick. I can't believe she said she thinks we've iflirtedi long enough. Where does she even get off.'  
  
Sara turned and looked at Nick. He flashed her one of his thousand watt smiles and she felt a tingle go up her spine. 'Okay, so he's good looking and I've kind of sort of had a crush on him. Ugh.'  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick asked  
  
Startled out of her internal monologue Sara responded somewhat confused, "What?"  
  
Nick chuckled "I asked what you were thinking"  
  
"Oh" Sara smiled "I was thinking of ways to get even with Catherine". As soon as she said the statement she felt regret because Nick's face went from having a smile on his face to looking like he'd just got punched in the gut.  
  
Forgetting that they were being recorded Sara responded quickly "Nick, I'm sorry. I.I.didn't mean it that way. I..I..I.just meant that.oh god" she trailed off.  
  
Before Sara could finish her statement the limo pulled into the entrance of the Mirage. Sara looked out the window and saw a man waiting for them.  
  
"Okay were here"  
  
Sara and Nick nodded following the cameramen out of the car.  
  
"Hello, Miss Sidle and Mr. Stokes I presume"  
  
Sara and Nick nodded  
  
"My name is Andrew Williamson, manager of the Mirage. I would like to be the first to welcome you to the hotel."  
  
Sara and Nick both extended their arms and shook his hand.  
  
"Now, if you'll both follow me, I'll take you to the restaurant and to your table"  
  
They all followed Andrew.  
  
'God, I wish these people weren't here so I can talk to Nick.' Sara thought  
  
They were lead into a very elegant and mildly empty restaurant. Andrew led them to the back of the restaurant to a table in the far right corner with a view overlooking the city.  
  
"Here you go. Your waitress tonight is Michelle and she will be right with you." Andrew said and walked away.  
  
Michael and Jason took up seats at a nearby table, close enough to film them and pick up the conversation, but far enough away so they would feel a little privacy.  
  
After a few moments a young girl, no more that 21, came over and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Michelle and I'll be your server tonight". She handed them menus. "Is there anything I can start you both with?"  
  
"Beer" the two responded at the same time.  
  
Michelle smiled; Jason and Michael chuckled, while Nick and Sara looked embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, we have on tap Corona, Bud light, Budweiser and Guinness."  
  
"Guinness" they both again replied simultaneously.  
  
"Okay. Two Guinness's coming right up"  
  
Michelle turned away and headed to the bar to retrieve their drinks. As she passed Michael and Jason she heard them say, "these two have got it bad for one another". She definitely had to agree.  
  
Michelle quickly brought their drinks back and took their order.  
  
"So" Nick said  
  
Sara took a deep breath and decided it was now or never that she explains what she meant earlier.  
  
"Nick. I'm sorry." She could tell he was about to say something when she lifted her hand up and pressed her finger to his lips, "let me finish or I'm gonna loose my nerve"  
  
He nodded and she removed her hand.  
  
"When I said earlier I was thinking of ways to get even with Catherine. It wasn't because she did this.well it kind of was.it was.uh." Sara began rubbing her face with her hands and then continued, "Look, I'm mad at Catherine because she made me feel like I'm incapable of doing this myself"  
  
"Doing what yourself?" Nick asked  
  
Sara took another deep breath in "asking you out"  
  
Nick took a deep breath in, ran his hands over his face and leaned back in the chair. 'I didn't expect that answer' he thought to himself 'but it's the answer you wanted you dumbass' his inner self replied.  
  
"Nick, what are you thinking? Please talk to me."  
  
"I'm thinking about how I didn't expect that answer, but I was hoping for that answer" he responded truthfully.  
  
Sara was shocked by his answer. "You did?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Sara, Catherine was right. We've spent the last three years flirting with each other" Sara blushed at the comment. "I consider you one of my best friends. I've told you things that I've never told other people. I mean, I still have stuff to tell you, but it has to come on my own time."  
  
"Nick, you are my best friend here and I know that's why I haven't said or even done anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Sara, the best relationships start out as friendships. My parents are the perfect example of that. They grew up together, but it wasn't until they got to college that they decided to explore the intimate feelings they had for one another. They've now been married for 45 years."  
  
Nick reached over and took her hand into his "I'm so glad that it was you Sara that Catherine set me up with. I couldn't imagine anyone better."  
  
Sara smiled then stated "Me too Nick, me too"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Michael and Jason, who both had their cameras rolling, turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Out of all the people I've seen on this show" Michael began "I've never seen two people who I know, right off the bat, will make it"  
  
"I know" Jason said, "Can we say 'A Wedding Story'"  
  
The two men smiled and went back to work  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Michelle brought Nick and Sara their food. As they ate, they talked about everything from work, to their parents, to their old college friends. They began to relax and revealed things to each other that they hadn't yet. While they conversed with each other, they both felt like the entire world had just disappeared and they were the only two left.  
  
They talked for so long that Michael and Jason had to interrupt and tell them that the Sigfried and Roy show was to begin in 15 minutes.  
  
Nick and Sara nodded and stood up from the table. Sara reached over the table and took Nick's hand and clasped it with hers. They followed Jason while Michael took up the rear. As they followed him they kept sharing glances and smiles with one another.  
  
"You know what Nick" Sara said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to the show and all, but I'd much rather spend time with you, alone and talking"  
  
Nick stopped walking, turned his head to Sara and leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. When they broke apart only moments later, Nick replied "Me too"  
  
Sara smiled and the two began walking again. They entered the theater and were taken to their seats, which happened to be in the 5th row, center. The lights went down, the curtain opened and the show started, Sara and Nick's hands still entwined together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: All information I got about Nick's parents was from the official CSI site. 


	7. A Day In the Park

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
AN: I decided that I just wanted to end the date because I wanted the characters to explore a relationship and more in depth conversation without cameras following them. I'm really not sure where this story is going, but I've got some ideas. Thank you for the absolutely wonderful reviews.  
  
Katie: I love your idea sweetie. I'm so thinking of doing it. LOL. Payback is a bitch, huh?!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday morning 9:30 am  
  
Sara awoke with a huge smile on her face. She didn't know whether to kill Catherine or to kiss her. Sara had always harbored a crush on Nick, but was terrified to do anything about it, like she admitted to him the night before. Now knowing that Nick cared about her in more than a friendship kind of way made her more open to the possibility of them being together. Sara was pulled out of thoughts with her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at her caller id.  
  
"Hi Nick," she answered  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Caller id"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just felt this strange urge to call you and tell you again what a wonderful time I had last night and then ask if you have any plans for today"  
  
"First, I also had a wonderful time last night. Second, I haven't made any plans for today"  
  
"Great, I'll be over in a half hour, so be ready"  
  
Before she could respond Nick had already hung up. Sara smiled, jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. 20 minutes later she was dressed in a pair of low rise boot cut jeans, a white tank top and white flip flops. At exactly 10am she heard a knock on her front door. She went to the door and opened it up. Nick was on the other side also wearing jeans, a Rice University tee shirt and some tennis shoes.  
  
"Good you dressed casual" Nick said  
  
"Well I had no idea what was going on. What is going on?" Sara asked with amusement evident in her voice. "Unh Uh, it's a secret. Go get your stuff"  
  
"Already got my keys, license and some cash in my pockets"  
  
Nick took her hand and led her out of the apartment, Sara locked up behind her. They walked to Nick's Tahoe and got into their respective sides of the vehicle. Nick started up the engine and out blasted country music.  
  
"Nick, sweetie"  
  
'Sweetie, lord, where did that come from' Sara thought  
  
"I know how much you love country music and I respect that, but I really can't stand country music"  
  
Nick turned and looked at Sara and smiled. He had very well heard her call him sweetie. He reached over to the radio and changed the station.  
  
"Alternative rock, okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, that's fine" she replied  
  
The commercial ended and the next song began. Sara immediately recognized it and began singing along.  
  
***  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
***  
  
As the song was playing, Nick sat quietly absorbing the words of the song and listening to Sara sing along.  
  
'She really does have a beautiful voice' he thought to himself.  
  
The song ended and another one immediately followed suit.  
  
"I love that song," Sara stated  
  
"I could tell, since you've memorized the lyrics," Nick said teasingly  
  
"Nick Stokes are you teasing me?"  
  
Nick turned and smiled at her, "of course not"  
  
Sara smiled back, "I didn't think so". She looked out the window and saw they were in North Las Vegas.  
  
"Nick, come on, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see" he replied  
  
Sara sat back in her seat and enjoyed the scenery. The only time she got out to North Las Vegas was on a crime scene. It was a middle to upper class area. Nice houses, nice schools and such. She saw Nick turn into a parking lot and realized that they were at Cholla Park.  
  
"Nick, were at a park" Sara stated as he parked and turned off the engine.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on"  
  
"Okay" Sara replied slowly  
  
Nick hopped out of the Tahoe and Sara followed suit. Unbeknownst to Sara, Nick pulled out a picnic basket, blanket and a tote bag from the backseat of the Tahoe. He walked around to where she was standing.  
  
"Hey Sara can you take the blanket"  
  
"Blanket? What? Huh?"  
  
Nick handed her the blanket and she took it. Sara looked at what he was still holding and smiled.  
  
"We're having a picnic?" Sara asked with amusement in her voice  
  
"Yeah, come on" Nick led Sara down to a spot right near the man made lake. The spot had two large trees covering it to give them some protection from the sun.  
  
Sara opened the blanket and laid it down on the ground and sat. Nick laid down the basket and the tote and followed suit.  
  
When he looked over at Sara he saw that she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think this is really sweet and.perfect"  
  
"Good"  
  
"So what kind of food did you bring us?" Sara asked getting straight to the point.  
  
Nick laughed.  
  
"Okay, knowing that you are a vegetarian, I made us some egg salad sandwiches. I brought some Ruffles potato chips and some strawberries. Oh and some water."  
  
"Thank you Nick."  
  
"For what Sara, the day's only just began"  
  
"I know, but.just thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Nick began pulling the items out of the basket and handing them to Sara. He sat with his back against the tree and Sara sat right in front of him. They began eating in a comfortable silence that they really hadn't shared before.  
  
"So" Sara suddenly said  
  
"So what?" Nick asked  
  
"Now. I'm gonna kill Catherine, but I'm also gonna thank her."  
  
"What are you going to thank her for?" Nick asked hoping beyond hope what the answer would be  
  
"Bringing you to me" Sara replied.  
  
She leaned in to Nick and brought her hands up to cup his face. Slowly she closed the gap between their faces and gently, yet passionately kissed him. When their lips touched, Sara felt a shock go down her spine.  
  
'Oh my god. I'm kissing Nick. Oh my god. It's so wonderful' Sara thought to herself.  
  
When they broke apart moments later, Nick was the first to speak "Wow, I knew kissing you would be amazing, but I think I just died and went to heaven"  
  
Sara smiled and gave him another quick kiss. She turned around and sat between his legs and laid her back against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her frame and held her tightly, almost afraid that she would disappear. The two of them sat like that until around 2pm, when they realized they needed to get packed up and head out since they both had to work that night.  
  
Nick walked Sara to her door and she pulled him into another passionate kiss. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became demanding.  
  
"I better go" Nick said  
  
"Yeah" Sara whispered  
  
"See you tonight at work"  
  
Sara smiled at the thought "okay"  
  
Nick turned and began walking to his Tahoe  
  
"Bye" Sara called out  
  
"Bye"  
  
Nick got into his Tahoe and started the engine, waiting until Sara had closed her apartment door before leaving.  
  
They both went to sleep dreaming of each other and the last few days and looking forward to what was coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: The song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, which is available on their Fallen CD and the Daredevil soundtrack. Also, I don't know of any names of parks in Las Vegas, so I totally made that up. I think that about covers it.  
  
I was gonna have them confront Catherine in this chapter, but I decided that 7 pages was long enough and that it would be better in a chapter by itself. He he.  
  
Please review people. I live for reviews. I love reviews. LOL. 


	8. Payback is so Sweet

A Dating Story: CSI Style  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AN: I'm so sorry for the long update. I was having a major brain fart when it came to how to do this story. I've already decided that the story will either end in this chapter or chapter 9, but no need to worry, I've this will be a 3 part story. And here's a hint, the sequel, I already listed the name of the sequel in chapter 6 of this story. Also, if you watch TLC you'll figure it out what the next to stories will be called. (Insert evil laugh).  
  
Come on go ahead and guess in your reviews. I would love to take a tally how many people guess the right titles. He he.  
  
Thank you to everyone. You guys are awesome.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara awoke from her nap with a huge smile on her face. Her dreams had been filled with Nick. She looked over to the clock at saw that it was flashing 8:30. Sometimes she detested working graveyard, it took her body so long to get used to sleeping during the day and working at night. Tonight she had to be in at 10pm, other nights she had to be in earlier. She was totally content thought getting the extra sleep. She reached over to her cell phone and decided that she really wanted to hear Nick's voice right now.  
  
She hit '5' on her cell phone, since he was saved on speed dial, within seconds the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello" a sleepy voice said  
  
"Nicky"  
  
"Hey Sara" his voice immediately brightened  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, but it's cool. I needed to get up anyways." As soon as he said that an alarm went off in the background and Sara heard it through the phone  
  
"Your alarm"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec, let me turn it off"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
Nick came back moments later, "How'd you sleep?" he asked  
  
"Like a baby"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"So, I was thinking" Sara said  
  
" 'bout what?"  
  
"Revenge" Sara replied  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
9:45 pm Las Vegas Crime Lab break room  
  
Catherine usually wasn't a nervous person, but tonight was no exception. Nick and Sara had had their blind date the night before, so she was expecting something from them. She had no idea what, but knew they were going to be pissed at her.  
  
Catherine was sitting at the table waiting for Greg to finish making the coffee. She was anxiously looking at the clock.  
  
"Cath, you okay?" Greg asked  
  
"Yeah, just not wanting to face Nick or Sara tonight?"  
  
"Why?" Greg asked  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what"  
  
"Sit down" she told Greg. Once he was sitting she told him how she made Nick and Sara fill out A Dating Story applications and she mailed them in. Nick and Sara were chosen to go on the date and the date was the night before.  
  
"Wow" Greg said when she was finished  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You did this all on your own?"  
  
"Well, no. Warrick convinced Nick to go on the date, I convinced Sara. The thing was we didn't tell them they were going on the date with each other"  
  
Greg laughed "You are so dead Catherine"  
  
She laid her head on the table "Oh yeah" she muttered  
  
Warrick walked into the break room, making sure Nick and Sara weren't there before speaking.  
  
"Nick and Sara know I was in on it"  
  
Catherine looked up "What? How?"  
  
Before he could respond Nick and Sara came into the break room, holding hands and wearing big sappy smiles on their faces. Sara looked over to Nick he understood her look and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Hey guys" Sara said  
  
"Sara, Nick" Catherine said very uneasily  
  
"Hi Cath, how you doing?" Sara asked  
  
"Good and you"  
  
"Great"  
  
Sara went over to the couch and sat down while Nick went to get coffee  
  
"Nick, sweetie, can you bring me a cup of coffee?"  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine and mouthed 'sweetie'  
  
"Sure thing hon, you want cream and sugar?"  
  
'Hon' Catherine mouthed to Warrick  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Nick finished getting the coffee's and walked over to Sara, he handed her the cup  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Nick sat down next to Sara, she scooted closer to him, allowing her hand to drift to his knee and one of his arms to go around her shoulders.  
  
The group sat in silence, Nick and Sara kept making cute faces to one another, hoping to elicit a reaction from the team. Sara looked over to the clock, 9:55, they had been trying for a reaction for five minutes now with no luck.  
  
'Damnit Catherine, go after the bait.'  
  
Sara put her empty coffee cup onto the table and took Nick's from his hand and placed his next to hers. She leaned in to Nick's ear and whispered "follow my lead"  
  
"Okay" he whispered back  
  
Sara smiled at him and slowly brought her lips down to meet his. The kiss was full of passion yet gentle.  
  
At the other end of the room, Catherine, Warrick and Greg's eyes bugged out when they saw Nick and Sara kiss. They watched them for a few moments when Catherine suddenly jumped up from the table and began yelling.  
  
"That's it. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
Nick and Sara broke apart, giving each other sly smiles.  
  
"What are you talking about Catherine?" Sara asked innocently  
  
"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you and Nick totally making out. Here. In the break room. At work. That's what I'm talking about" Catherine yelled  
  
"I'm sorry Cath, Sara and I didn't mean to offend you" Nick said  
  
"You didn't offend me" Catherine replied  
  
"Then why are you still yelling at us?" Sara asked  
  
"I don't believe you two. I did it. I'm the one who set you two up. You then waltz in here without a care in the world. Why aren't you yelling at me?" Catherine yelled  
  
"Should I be?" Sara asked  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
Sara and Nick laughed, "Cath, were not mad at you, in fact we wanted to thank you" Nick replied  
  
"Thank me" Catherine replied, calming down  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to thank you" Sara said, getting up from where she was sitting, she walked over to Catherine and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thank you" Sara said to her  
  
Catherine shook her head in disbelief. As soon as Sara released her from the hug, she was pulled into another one by Nick, who also thanked her.  
  
Nick pulled away from her just as Grissom walked into the room.  
  
"Okay guy's here's you assignments for tonight. Sara and Catherine you have a DB in North Las Vegas. Take our new CSI in training Jennifer with you so she can get some field experience."  
  
Catherine grabbed the sheet of paper and her and Sara quickly left the room.  
  
"Nick and Warrick you're with me, murder/suicide at UNLV"  
  
"You got it" Nick replied  
  
The three men walked out and headed to their Tahoe's they saw Catherine, Sara and Jennifer pull out of the parking lot heading towards their crime scene. Nick and Sara connected eyes and winked to one another, setting their plan in motion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So, I was thinking" Sara said  
  
" 'bout what?"  
  
"Revenge"  
  
Nick chuckled, "what kind of revenge we talkin' here Sara?"  
  
"Catherine"  
  
"Oh yeah, she's going down" Nick said in a teasing voice  
  
Sara laughed and was about to say something when Nick spoke up "Sar, I've got another call coming in, hold on 'kay"  
  
"Sure"  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello" Nick said  
  
"Nick, my man. How you doing?" Warrick asked  
  
"I'm good and you?"  
  
"Doing good. So I was calling to see how your date went last night"  
  
Nick smiled "It went well. I had a great time"  
  
"So where did you guys go"  
  
"We had dinner at the Mirage and then went to the Sigfried and Roy show"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"Yeah, it was a good time. She was great"  
  
"So what did Sara wear?" Warrick asked  
  
Nick got a confused look on his face 'how did Warrick know I was with Sara, shit he was in on it'  
  
"How'd you know I was with Sara?"  
  
"Well.I.um.see.it was.didn't you say you went with Sara?" Warrick said trying to recover from his major blunder  
  
"Uh, no" Nick replied sternly  
  
"I.I.um.you know.someone's calling me. I'll talk to you later man" Warrick said and abruptly ended the call.  
  
Nick had an amused look on his face when he ended the call and went back to Sara.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sar"  
  
"God, what took so long?"  
  
"It was Warrick, you will never believe what happened"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So I'm telling Warrick about the date, I hadn't mentioned yet that I was with you when out of the blue Warrick asks 'what did Sara wear?'"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Sara said loudly "You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh those two are going down"  
  
"Oh yeah, so what's your plan" Nick asked  
  
"Well, I was thinking, we should just return the favor"  
  
Nick smiled understanding exactly where Sara was going.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
2:35 am  
  
Both teams were now back in the lab processing their individual data and attempting to piece together their crime scenes.  
  
Jennifer and Sara were in the computer lab, downloading some shots taken at the scene.  
  
"So Jennifer, any plans for breakfast after shift?" Sara asked  
  
"Nope, not yet"  
  
"You up for getting some breakfast, say 7:30 at IHOP?"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
Sara inwardly smiled and thought to herself 'one down, one to go'  
  
*~*  
  
Nick and Warrick were down in ballistics having the gun and bullet casings found at their scene analyzed.  
  
"Hey Nick, I'm gonna go get some coffee"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll stay put, page you"  
  
"Got it" Warrick said and began to head out  
  
"Hey man" Nick called out  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Breakfast, IHOP, 7:30"  
  
"You paying?"  
  
"Sure why not" Nick replied  
  
"You're on" Warrick said and left the room.  
  
Nick pulled out his cell phone and text messaged Sara "W set 4 J", knowing Sara would understand the message but anyone else who read it would be confused.  
  
*~*  
  
Sara was walking towards the break room, hoping to find Catherine when her phone began to vibrate, she lifted it up and saw the message Nick had sent her and smiled. Everything was set for Warrick and Jennifer. Now it was Catherine's turn.  
  
Sara found Catherine sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of coffee  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Hey Sara"  
  
Sara walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Hey I was thinking, you wanna do lunch. We keep putting it off?" Sara asked  
  
Catherine thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, Lindsey is staying with my sister, I could just call and see if it's okay if she stays a bit longer. Where too?"  
  
Sara pretended to think for a moment, having decided earlier in the evening where she would be sending Catherine, "How 'bout Olive Garden, say 11:30"  
  
"Sounds good" Catherine replied  
  
Suddenly both of their pagers went off.  
  
"Autopsy time" Catherine stated and the two women headed out to see Doc. Robbins.  
  
On the way down, Sara pulled out her cell phone and text messaged Nick with 'ma' which stood for 'mission accomplished'. *~*~*~*  
  
Nick headed to Grissom's office with the ballistics reports.  
  
"Grissom"  
  
"Come on in Nicky"  
  
"I've got the ballistics reports" Nick said and handed them to Grissom  
  
"Good" Grissom looked at the reports but noticed Nick was still standing in his office "something up Nicky?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need to speak to you about something, but not here at work cause I don't want what I'm going to say to become gossip"  
  
"Is this about your blind date?"  
  
"How'd you find out?" Nick asked shocked  
  
"I overheard you and Warrick speaking about it at the scene"  
  
"Oh, well yeah"  
  
Grissom thought about it. He considered Nick to be like a surrogate son. "Sure Nicky, what time and where?"  
  
"Well, I've been in the mood for some pasta, so I was thinking Olive Garden at say around 11:30"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks Grissom" Nick said, turned and walked out a huge satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Nick pulled out his cell phone and saw the message from Sara saying 'ma', Nick immediately texted her back with '2 4 2'.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nick and Sara had planned their schemes perfectly. Sara had gone over to the IHOP before shift started and showed the hostess pictures she had of Jennifer and Warrick and let her in on the scheme. The waitress agreed to cooperate.  
  
Nick did the same thing when shift ended, he went to Olive Garden right when they opened at 11:00 am and showed the hostess pictures of Catherine and Grissom and told her the scheme, she also agreed to cooperate.  
  
Nick and Sara each left a note that was to be given to the couples once they had arrived and were both seated. Knowing that they had to watch how each meal played out, Nick and Sara planned to be at IHOP and Olive Garden at the specified times, yet hidden.  
  
*~*~*  
  
IHOP 7:27 am  
  
Jennifer walked up the hostess  
  
"Hi how many"  
  
"Two, I'm waiting for the second person"  
  
"Would you like to be seated and I can show them in when they arrive"  
  
"Sure" Jennifer replied not even noticing Nick and Sara sitting at the other end of the room, their faces hidden by menus.  
  
7:32 am  
  
Warrick came running into the IHOP, flustered because he was late.  
  
"Hi, how many"  
  
"Two, but the other person should already be here, I'm late"  
  
"Yes of course, right this way" the hostess said, grabbing a menu and the letter she was given earlier.  
  
She led Warrick to the table  
  
"Here we are sir"  
  
"Nick, man sorry I'm.." Warrick trailed off "Jen"  
  
"Warrick, what are you doing here?"  
  
Before he could answer the hostess handed him an envelope with his name on it "sir this is for you"  
  
Warrick took the envelope and the hostess walked away.  
  
"That was weird, her handing you an envelope" Jennifer said  
  
"Very, mind if I sit down?" Warrick asked  
  
"Please"  
  
Warrick sat down, both of them unaware of Nick and Sara intently watching from the other end of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"He's opening the envelope" Nick said to Sara and she nodded, continuing to keep her eyes on the couple  
  
*~*  
  
Warrick opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of stationary.  
  
"You got a letter, in a restaurant" Jennifer stated teasingly  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Come on read it"  
  
"Out loud?"  
  
"Yeah" Jennifer replied  
  
"Okay" Warrick opened the envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting, he sighed and began reading. "Warrick, this is what you get for helping Catherine. P.S. turn around."  
  
Jennifer had a confused look on her face, she leaned her body out to see around Warrick as he turned. At the other end of the restaurant they saw Nick and Sara who had just stood up and were now waving to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Payback"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"How 'bout I explain over breakfast?" Warrick asked  
  
Jennifer smiled "Okay"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was 11:35 and Nick and Sara were patiently waiting on the other side of the wall for Catherine to show up. Grissom had been on time of course.  
  
"Here she comes" Sara whispered to Nick, both quickly picking up their menus to hide their faces from her view as she walked by.  
  
"Catherine" they heard a shocked Grissom say  
  
"Gil, what are you doing here? I was supposed to be meeting Sara"  
  
Before Grissom could respond, the hostess spoke up and handed Catherine a envelope.  
  
Sara peaked over the wall and saw the Catherine was sitting down  
  
"She just sat down" Sara mouthed to Nick  
  
Nick smiled a mischievous smile back  
  
"So what's in the envelope?" Grissom asked  
  
"Have no idea"  
  
Nick and Sara heard her rip the envelope open, she cleared her thought and began reading.  
  
"Catherine, Catherine, Catherine. Payback is a bitch. Revenge is so sweet. We just thought we would bestow upon you the same courtesy you bestowed upon us. Love Nick and Sara. P.S. Stand up and look over the wall"  
  
"What does that mean?" Grissom asked  
  
Catherine quickly stood up and looked over the wall to see Sara and Nick sitting there, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Cath" they said simotaniously.  
  
Grissom got up and also saw Nick and Sara, "guys what's going on here? Nick I thought I was meeting you for lunch?"  
  
Nick and Sara got up "Sorry Grissom, I'm taking my girlfriend out on a picnic"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Grissom asked confused  
  
"Me" Sara stated. Grissom shook his head in confusion "ask Catherine. See you both later, enjoy your lunch" Sara said as she and Nick left the restaurant hand in hand.  
  
Catherine and Grissom went back to their table and sat down.  
  
"Catherine, what was that about?"  
  
"Okay it all started about 2 weeks ago.." Catherine began.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay that's it, this is the end. Don't worry as I stated there will be a sequel. I know, I know you guys probably hate the ending, but I really wanted to get it finished so that I could work on the sequel. Remember, I would love to hear your guesses on what you think the title of the sequel will be.  
  
I should be posting the first chapter of the sequel hopefully sometime this week, but I am going out of town June 27 through July 1st, so if not this week it will be next week.  
  
Brianna 


End file.
